Jon
History Jon is a 20-year-old young man who has lived in Pallet Town his entire life. Though he always wanted to take a Pokemon journey, he never had the chance to until Professor Oak, whom he aided in Pokemon research, tasked him and his childhood rival Blue with filling the Pokedex. When first given the task, Jon was also permitted to choose his first Pokemon. He selected a Squirtle, whom he named Percy, and the two began their quest. Over the course of their journey, Jon has acquired even more Pokemon allies, earned several Pokemon league badges, and even stopped a few criminal endeavors. The first of his clashes with the world's dark side took place at Mt. Moon, where he was tasked, as a member of the KBI (Kanto Bureau of Investigation) Investigation Division, with stopping Team Rocket from stealing fossils, and recovering the fossil regenerator stolen from the Pewter Museum. While his mission was technically a success, a disguised Team Rocket member was able to copy the blueprints to the fossil regenerator and get away with one fossil as well. Jon's journey next took him to Cerulean City, where his boss, a man who went only by the name of Tamer, charged him with stopping a Team Rocket recruitment initiative. Though Jon was successful at stopping the endeavor, an individual Rocket agent was able, unknown to Jon, to persuade a disillusioned Blue to join their ranks. After completing this mission, Jon's journey took a dark turn when Tamer informed him that Team Rocket was rapidly accelerating their plans. He was told to go to Vermillion City and stop Team Rocket from detonating a bomb that was built to destroy the S.S. Anne. With the assistance of Light, a trainer who had come from the Sinnoh Region, but one from a different timeline, Jon was successful, but at something of a personal cost: he learned that Blue, his longtime rival, had joined Team Rocket. Despite what he felt was a personal betrayal, Jon continued to pursue Team Rocket. His next two missions took him to Celadon City, where he infiltrated the Team Rocket hideout and rescued Erika, Celadon's Gym Leader, and Lavender Town, where he rescued its respected leader Mr. Fuji. Personality Jon is typically very serious about everything he does. He approaches his law enforcement duties, and his training, with a very determined and focused manner. Occasionally, this has led him to be harsh on his Pokemon, as when he had to scold Xena, his Mankey, and Strouthio, his Spearow, for arguing during a training session. He does have a very caring side, though, as seen by how he reacted when his starter, Percy the Squirtle, told him about his dark past. Relationships Mother: Jon and his mom have a close relationship, as most mothers and sons would. Tamer: "Tamer" is the codename for Jon's KBI supervisor. The two of them have a typical boss-subordinate relationship. Blue: Blue and Jon are more rivals than friends. Blue, as a young teenager, manifests a "rebellious adolescent" attitude that often causes Jon to be somewhat exasperated with him. Other relationships: Jon has yet to develop any sort of romantic attraction to any girl he has seen. But he does recognize that a romantic relationship is not outside of the realm of possibility for him. Current Pokemon *Percy the Wartortle *Sora the Pidgeotto *Xena the Mankey *Sting the Beedrill *Strouthio the Fearow *Eremos the Sandslash Deceased Pokemon *Josephina the Rattata (deceased) *A.J. the Sandshrew (deceased) *Belle the Bellsprout (deceased) *Gaea the Diglett Storage *James the Meowth (in PC) *Van Helsing the Zubat (in PC) *Bronte the Voltorb (in PC) *Riku the Geodude (in PC) Trivia Jon has given some of his Pokemon names that are Greek in origin. Category:Heroes Category:Characters